Siestes du renard et de la fleur
by Isabella-57
Summary: Kaden voudrait juste faire la sieste. Mais son endroit favori est envahi par les bruits de l'arène. En cherchant un autre endroit, il découvre Sakura, endormie. Les deux alliés vont ainsi faire la sieste, sans savoir que cela va apporter bien plus que du repos. Histoire basée sur les conversations de soutien entre Kaden et Sakura/Héritage


**Bonjour ou bonsoir mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs. Voici un petit OS sur _Fire Emblem Fates_ , plus précisément sur Sakura et Kaden. L'histoire se déroule pendant _Héritage_ et s'inspire des conversations de soutien entre Kaden et Sakura.**

 **Disclaimer : _Fire Emblem Fates Héritage_ appartient à Nintendo. L'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Rating : K**

 **Bonne lecture !**

*

Kaden se baladait dans le plan astral en songeant que ce monde, parallèle au leur, était bien mystérieux. Des bâtiments apparaissaient comme par magie, grâce à il ne savait plus trop quoi, mais il trouvait ça génial. Sauf l'arène, qui était apparue après leur dernière bataille. Le bruit des combats l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir sous son arbre fétiche, juste à côté de la bâtisse. Il soupira en passant une main robuste dans ses doux cheveux.

\- Si je trouve un endroit calme, je fais une sieste, se promit-il déterminé.

Il se balada entre les cerisiers fleuris, et sourit doucement en entendant le silence qui l'entourait. L'endroit était calme et le jeune Kitsune allait enfin pouvoir faire la sieste.

Il entendit soudain le doux bruit d'une calme et lente respiration, profonde et régulière. Il s'approcha et vit un petit corps à l'aspect fragile qui dormait paisiblement sous un arbre.

\- Voilà Sakura, dit-il. Elle semble confortablement installée, le pied de l'arbre m'a l'air délicieusement ombragé, et il doit y souffler une douce brise...

Il observa le fin et beau visage de la princesse, la petite dernière de la famille royale qui avait pour vassaux Hana et Subaki. Elle avait de courts cheveux roses et de doux yeux chocolat. Elle était si paisible, si fragile avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses jolies lèvres roses entrouvertes.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et Kaden planta son regard dans le sien. Il sentit, et vit, le sang de la jeune fille affluer dans ses joues et les colorer d'une délicieuse teinte carmin.

\- Bonjour, Sakura ! la salua-t-il avec un grand sourire joyeux.

\- V-vous m'avez fait peur, Kaden, bredouilla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-il un brin gêné. Vous faisiez ronron si paisiblement et voilà que je vous réveille.

Elle sembla surprise qu'il utilise le mot "ronron" pour qualifier la sieste, mais elle n'en fit aucun commentaire.

\- J-je...j'ai dû m'endormir, souffla-t-elle timidement. Vous pourriez garder cela pour vous, s'il vous plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il curieusement. Il n'y a pas de mal à faire un somme de temps en temps.

\- Mais nous sommes en guerre contre Nohr. Et je me suis assoupie par mégarde, ce n'était pas mon intention, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis tellement gênée que vous m'ayez trouvée ainsi !

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-il. Comme mon lieu de prédilection pour dormir est envahi par les bruits de l'arène, on pourrait dormir ici, et être des complices du roupillon !

Elle fronça ses délicats sourcils, perplexe.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle.

\- La prochaine fois, on dormira ensemble, ici, papattes en rond ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire étincelant. Comme ça, aucun risque que vous soyez prise à dormir seule. Et ne dit-on pas que le sommeil est un lieu sûr ? Nous veillerons sur l'autre !

\- J-je...je n'avais jamais entendu cela.

\- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il. C'est ce que dit l'un de nos sages au hameau Kitsune. Je vous rejoindrai bientôt, Sakura. J'ai hâte de me pelotonner avec vous !

Elle rougit davantage si cela était possible, et cligna des yeux, comme dépassée par l'étrange tournure des énèvements. Elle s'était malencontreusement endormie au pied d'un arbre et voilà que Kaden voulait qu'ils dorment ensemble pour être des "complices de roupillon", il n'y avait que lui pour sortir de telles choses.

\- À plus tard, Sakura ! la salua-t-il.

\- À...à plus tard, bafouilla-t-elle.

Kaden s'éloigna de la jeune Gardienne et se balada jusqu'au château, Il vit Takumi, le dernier prince de la famille royale hoshidienne. Il s'entraînait à manier son arc, le légendaire Yumi Fujin. Il vit Corrin courir vers le prince, un arc à la main, sans doute pour s'entraîner.

\- On s'entraîne, aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Takumi sourit en hochant la tête. Aussitôt, Corrin se mit en position et tira sa flèche qui se planta dans le centre de la cible. Elle recommença encore neuf fois et à chaque fois, la flèche se planta au centre.

\- Tu as vu ?! s'extasia-t-elle. J'ai réussi !

\- Oui...je suis là, inutile de crier ainsi.

\- Je l'ai mise dans le mille dix fois de suite, sourit-elle ravie.

Kaden s'éloigna avant d'entendre la réplique de Takumi, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il put voir Takumi embrasser tendrement la princesse qui tenait entre ses mains une lettre.

Deux jours plus tard, Kaden trouva Sakura assise au pied de l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était assoupie. Il reconnaîtrait entre mille l'herbe fraîche et la douce brise de l'endroit, qu'il trouvait magnifique.

\- Hé, Sakura ! la héla-t-il.

Elle rougit en croisant son regard et lui offrit un petit sourire gêné qu'il trouva adorable. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle était tellement mignonne avec ses joues rouges et son doux regard posé sur lui, un brin fuyant de temps à autre.

\- B-bonjour Kaden, le salua-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes prête à refaire ronron ?

\- Je suppose que vous voulez dire : "s'endormir par inadvertance au pied d'un arbre" ? lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé malgré sa gêne. Je pense que oui.

\- Parfait ! C'est un endroit fantastique. Allez, dodo !

Elle ria doucement, et le Kitsune trouva ce rire délicat à entendre, il était doux mais sincère, comme si elle avait peur d'attirer l'attention ou de déranger les autres en riant trop fort.

\- C'est un endroit magnifique, acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

\- Et comment ! Maintenant, place au sacré roupillon ! Mais avant...

Il s'interrompit et commença sa toilette. Il mettait un point d'honneur à la faire avant de dormir.

\- Vous pouvez me gratter les oreilles ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit, puis hocha timidement la tête. Elle avança sa petite main pâle aux fins doigts graciles, et la posa doucement entre ses oreilles. Il sentit aussitôt un long frisson remonter le long de son échine, alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Elle le gratta doucement, et le Kistune sentit son doux parfum fleuri et naturel frapper puissamment ses narines, envahir son nez. Il inspira doucement pour profiter de cette agréable odeur.

\- Elles sont si douces et velues, si soyeuses, commenta-t-elle.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il, fier. J'en prends grand soin !

\- Votre fourrure est comme du velours. Je pourrais la caresser pendant des heures.

\- Vous n'avez rien vu !

Elle ne répondit pas, s'étant endormie. Il l'observa un instant. Elle était jolie, avec son doux et fin visage, son petit nez droit et fin, sa jolie bouche ourlée et pulpeuse, qui semblait si douce. Il se reprit, il était en train de regarder effrontément la jeune princesse guérisseuse ! Il ferma les yeux et se posta près d'elle, leur bras se frôlant et diffusant en eux une sensation réconfortante de chaleur. Il se retint de coller son bras au sien et s'endormit à son tour, laissant l'entêtante odeur de Sakura envahir son nez.

Les jours passèrent, et Kaden pensait de plus en plus à la jeune princesse aux cheveux roses. Elle était si gentille avec lui, et si douce. Il aimait bien dormir près d'elle sous l'arbre, leur arbre, et savourer sa présence apaisante. Il adorait lorsqu'elle caressait délicatement sa fourrure, plongeant ses doigts dans ses poils soyeux et parfaitement entretenus - puisqu'être le plus beau demandait un entretien rigoureux et quotidien.

Kaden vit la jeune fille près des sources chaudes, elle regardait le ciel clair et le soleil éclairait doucement sa peau pâle. Il la trouva très jolie, à contempler le ciel et son monde à la fois mystérieux et rêveur. Soudain, Kaze, le ninja aux cheveux verts et vassal de Corrin, apparut.

\- Dame Sakura, Kaden, nous partons au combat.

Il disparut aussitôt, et Sakura plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y lut un mélange de peur et de détermination. Il ressentit le besoin, impérieux et vital, de la protéger de tout danger, sans savoir qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

\- K-Kaden, l'appela-t-elle. Si vous êtes blessé pendant la bataille, venez me voir.

Il eut un sourire chaleureux.

\- Bien sûr, Sakura. Restez près de moi si vous êtes en danger.

Elle hocha la tête, les joues roses mais le sourire aux lèvres. Ils foncèrent rejoindre Corrin, où les autres les attendaient. Ils partirent se battre. Immédiatement, Sakura se posta aux côtés du Kitsune qui lui offrit un sourire en coin craquant et mélicieux. Elle lui offrit un petite sourire timide et les deux alliés regardèrent Corrin qui menait leur groupe.

Kaden fut blessé, Sakura faillit l'être mais il la protégea et la Gardienne le soigna.

À la fin de la bataille, ils retournèrent au château, et Kaden se fit soigner par Jakob, bien qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit Sakura qui s'en charge. Il remercia rapidement le majordome puis partit à la recherche de la rosée. Il alla sous leur arbre et fut surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Où était-elle ?

\- K-Kaden...!

Il se tourna vers le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Sakura courait vers lui, les joues roses, le cœur battant et la respiration hachée par l'effort.

\- Jakob vous a soigné ? s'enquit-elle soucieuse.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus de bobo ! la rassura-t-il d'un sourire.

\- J-je...je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à me protéger. Je me sens si faible, si inutile. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, souffla-t-elle en se tortillant, mal à l'aise. Mais...merci d'avoir été là.

\- Mais de rien. Vous savez, je ne vous trouve ni faible, ni inutile. Vous êtes une excellente soigneuse et sans vous, certains devraient se retirer du combat pour soigner leurs blessures.

Elle rougit face à ce compliment puis lui sourit doucement.

\- On pique un somme ? lui demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Elle sourit timidement mais refusa.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, je me sens coupable de dormir.

\- Je comprends, mais je pense que c'est parce que nous sommes en guerre qu'il faut dormir.

Elle fronça ses délicats sourcils, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

\- L'inquiétude et le stress, ça fatigue ! Il faut prendre le temps de faire la sieste pour se relaxer, sinon on ne peut plus se battre.

\- Cela se tient, commenta-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que je pense qu'on devrait tous dormir ensemble, car se reposer est crucial !

\- Tout le monde ensemble, en voilà une idée, ça a l'air drôle.

\- Mais c'est impossible qu'on dorme en même temps, tous ensemble.

\- C'est pour ça que...que je voulais dormir juste avec...vous, souffla-t-elle gênée.

Il la trouva adorable, avec ses joues rouges et son regard timide.

\- C'est réciproque, déclara-t-il doucement.

Un sourire étincelant étira les jolies lèvres de la princesse aux cheveux roses, et illumina son doux visage.

\- Alors on...on fait ronron ensemble ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, ravi qu'elle reprenne ses expressions. Les deux alliés s'allongèrent dans l'herbe verte, fraîche et grasse, et Sakura gratta distraitement les oreilles du Kitsune, en humant son odeur rassurante. Elle adorait dormir avec lui alors, quand le sommeil fut prêt à l'accueillir en son sein, elle se blottit contre lui. Bien que surpris, et ravi, Kaden la serra délicatement contre lui en humant son odeur. Ils s'endormit ainsi enlacés, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

Le soir venu, Kaden se tourna encore et encore dans sa tente. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et n'arrêtait pas de penser. Il ne pensait pas à son village, comme d'habitude, ce qu'Hinata appelait le mal du pays, mais à une jolie et charmante fleur gracile aux cheveux roses et à la voix douce.

\- Encore le mal du pays, Kaden ? soupira Hinata.

Kaden sentit l'agacement dans la voix du bretteur, sans doute à cause des bruits qu'il faisait en gigotant.

\- Non, pas cette fois, répondit Kaden.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, alors ? s'enquit le vassal de Takumi.

\- Je fais la sieste avec la princesse Sakura, parfois. Et je n'arrive pas à dormir, ce soir, je pense trop à elle.

Hinata gloussa.

\- Oh, notre Kitsune serait tombé sous le charme de la princesse ?

Kaden rougit, et se tortilla, gêné.

\- Peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas dormir sans elle, reprit Hinata avec sérieux.

\- Et si ce n'est pas réciproque ? s'alarma Kaden.

\- Demandez-lui, et vous saurez.

\- Je vais le faire. Merci, Hinata !

\- Et si ce n'est pas réciproque, on s'entraînera ensemble, rien qu'un bon entraînement pour chasser les mots du cœur.

Kaden accepta vaguement. Avec Hinata, l'entraînement résolvait tout, et il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi le brun pensait cela.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, ni les jours suivants.

Un bel après-midi, alors qu'il faisait chaud, le Kistune croisa la princesse qui était sous leur arbre. Son cœur fut frappé par la beauté de la jeune fille, alors que son enivrante fragrance envahissait son nez. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Kaden, comment allez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Je, euh...

\- Vous avez mal quelque part ? Laissez-moi vous examiner.

\- N-non, ça va, juste des troubles du sommeil, rien de grave.

\- Vous couvez peut-être quelque chose. Êtes-vous fiévreux ?

\- Non, je vais bien...et puis je sais pourquoi je ne dors pas.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Il rougit aussitôt, alors que son cœur accélérait. Des questions tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit. Devait-il lui dire ? Prendre la fuite ? Et si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Et devait-il lui avouer qu'il sentait comme des papillons dans son ventre quand elle était là ?

\- Je...j-je n'arrive pas à dormir...à cause de vous.

Elle sembla pâlir, inquiète et perdue.

\- À...à cause de moi ?

\- Oui, je ne peux plus dormir sans vous.

Elle cligna des yeux, et le soulagement envahit ses prunelles. Kaden se retint de se pincer pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais c'était bien le soulagement qu'il voyait danser dans le regard de la jeune fille.

\- A-alors...alors vous aussi ? balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Vous...vous avez le même problème ?

\- Oui, je...je ne peux plus dormir sans vous caresser les oreilles.

Kaden crut défaillir alors que l'espoir l'envahissait. Ressentait-elle également les papillons dans le ventre quand elle était près de lui ? Avait-elle envie d'être toujours près de lui ? Il déglutit. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ou il allait mourir sous le poids, intense et bouillonnant, de toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait.

\- Quand je suis avec vous, je...je me sens toute chose...alors, vous...vous voulez être ma petite-amie ?

Elle rougit furieusement, et le Kitsune eut peur. Allait-elle dire non ? Oui ? Non ? Oui ? Non ?

\- C-comment ? réussit-elle à articuler.

\- Je veux dormir avec vous, me réveiller avec vous, manger avec vous, me battre à vos côtés. Je veux toujours être près de vous.

Elle évita son regard, et le Kitsune se sentit mal. Elle allait refuser ! Son cœur allait souffrir, piétiné par la cruauté insatiable de l'amour.

\- Je...j-je...je veux être à vos côtés, pour l'éternité, dit-elle doucement.

Ça y est, son cœur était mort, elle avait refu...quoi ? Elle venait de dire qu'elle voulait être à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Elle avait dit oui ! Kaden crut exploser face à la joie et l'amour qui inondèrent son corps et son esprit, brouillant ses pensées.

\- Je suis si heureux, lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire malgré ses joues rouges. Venez dans mes bras que je vous fasse un gros câlin !

Il attrapa la taille fille de la princesse et l'attira à lui. Elle était si fragile, si petite, entre ses bras musclés. Il savoura son corps collé au sien, et son entêtant parfum qui frappa ses narines avec délice.

\- Ah, K-Kaden, je...je ne peux plus respirer, hoqueta-t-elle.

Il la relâcha, penaud.

\- Désolé, je suis si heureux. Je vous aime, Sakura.

\- Moi aussi, Kaden, sourit-elle.

Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe tendre et s'enlacèrent, profitant de la présence rassurante de l'autre.

*

 **Merci d'avoir lu :) je les trouve super mignons ensemble, et je suis assez déçue de voir qu'il n'y pas d'écrits sur eux en français, et seulement trois en anglais, à l'heure où cette histoire est écrite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je le lirai avec attention !** **(Et à écrire sur ce mignon petit couple, xD !)**

 **À bientôt ***


End file.
